A Day in the Past
by MissRinUrushihara
Summary: It is 13 years later after Hei had found Yin. The real stars returned. Hei's Daughter, Asuna, Has been very sick since she was a child. All of a sudden Asuna goes missing and The fake stars appear again. But can Hei find Asuna. HeiXYin.


I opened my eyes. "Oh Good Morning, Hei." said Yin. She smiled to me. It still feels like yesturday was when All contractors and Dolls went back to normal. "I was gonna tell you that breakfast is ready."  
"Thanks, Are all the kids awake?" I asked.  
"Alice and Fin are, Asuna has a fever."  
I walked out the door. I saw both my 13 year olds kids playing on the xbox. I walked to Asuna's room. I saw my 8 year old laying in bed. "Hey, Princess, feeling anybetter?"  
Asuna opened her eyes. "Hi, Daddy, no." Asuna has always been the sickly child in my family. I walked over to her bed and sat on the floor.  
"So, how you feeling sick?"  
"Huh?"  
"Like, Do you have a headache? Soar Throat? Stuffy nose?" Yin then walked into the room.  
"Hei, come here." she said and walked out of the room.  
"What?"  
"I think she's becoming a contractor or doll."  
"Now how is that?"  
"Before I became a doll, I felt like her. But I asked her the same thing. She told me she didn't feel any of those or any of the signs of being sick."  
"Is that even possible? I thought all the remaining Contractors and Dolls became human?"  
"I don't know Hei? Keep an eye on her, I'm gonna go to the store. Oh and don't forget to eat breakfast." Yin walked out the door. I went to the kitchen and go my breakfast. I walked back to Asunas room.

Asuna's P.O.V.

I was freezing cold and I had all the of Mom and Dads blanket on the top of my bed. I looked at my father who just walked in. "Can I have some of your breakfast, Daddy?" I asked. He looked over at me.  
"Sure" then he gave me some of Mom's Pancakes and Her bacon.  
"Daddy, Can you tell me the story's when you were a contractor?" I asked.  
My dad smiled at me. "Sure. Where do you want me to start?"  
"Can we hear it too, Papa." said Alice.  
"Yeah, Can we? I wanna hear your badass storys of you killing the enemies."  
"Fin, Don't curse, Or you'll become like Haung." Dad told him.  
"Sorry, Dad."  
"I want you to tell us from the very start, When you first became a contractor." I told him. So he started to tell them. Everything From Him losing his sister, Becoming a contractor, Losing everyone, Then Mom, to rescuing Mom. He looked at everyone. Alice and Fin where asleep. I was the only one still up. "It never gets old to me." I said.  
"To me it does, but it's kinda fun to think about my past." he told me.  
After a couple minutes Mom came home. She walked into the room. My Siblings looked more like her. Tho the tips of there hair is Black. I look more like my father. I have Black hair and Dark Blue eyes.  
"Hey, Hun, Can I talk to you for a minute?" Mom said.  
"Sure." he said.

Hei's P.O.V.

I walked into the hallway with Yin. "I heard someone saying that they're coming back." she said.  
"Huh." I looked at her.  
"People are gonna become contractors again."  
"And Dolls?"  
"Yes, and dolls, Even us we might go back. Asuna she might become a doll or contractor." She said with a worried tone.  
"Yin, we'll be fine." I told her and gave her a quick kiss.

3 hours Later...

Asuna's P.O.V

My father was tucking me into bed. It was around 10 o'clock at night. "Honey, If anything weird happy's come to my room okay."  
"Okay, Daddy, Good Night."  
"Good Night." he then placed a kiss on the top of my head. He then left the room and shut the lights off. After a while I soon drifted off to sleep.

Then next morning when I woke up I wasn't in my room. I looked around. "Where am I?" I asked. Then a old fat man walked into the room.  
"Yin, check on her wounds, I have to Find Hei and Meo, Do you remember where they said they were going?"  
"They said they were going to check on the next targot."  
"What!? Thoses Idiots!?" The man then left the room.  
"Hello?" I asked looking at the women she turned around and looked at me. She looked like my mom only a little more dead. Then again That man called her Yin.  
"How may I help you?" She asked me.  
"Umm... Do you know who I am?"  
"You are just a girl Huang found out on the street."  
"Oh, So you don't remember me?"  
"No, Am I suppose too?"  
"Yin, Who's our next target." said a man with black hair and dark blue eyes.  
"Dad?" I whispered.


End file.
